It is known to provide an automotive rearview mirror assembly that includes one or more accessories, such as a light source and/or a user input or the like. The mirror reflective element of such known mirror assemblies include a mirror reflector coating that is vacuum deposited or sputter coated onto a surface of a glass substrate of the mirror reflective element, and for exterior mirror applications may include visual indicators such as turn signal indicators and blind zone indicators that indicate to a driver presence of another overtaking vehicle in a side lane adjacent to the equipped vehicle. The exterior rearview mirror may comprise a foldable mirror assembly, such as a powerfold mirror where the mirror head is pivotable between a drive or use position and a folded or park position via an actuator.